


First Kiss

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: First kisses should be perfect. At least, that's what Akashi thinks.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this for Akakuro month. Just got around to editing it.

Kuroko scooted closer to him and Akashi’s heart started to race. He had wanted this to happen for so long, but the very thought of it sent a wave of anxiety through him. So much that he’d find excuses to delay it. It had to be perfect, romantic like you saw in the movies, and long and passionate.

_Please do this right. Its just a kiss, its not that hard!_

So many thoughts ran through his head. How long it should last? How wide he should open his mouth? Should he use his tongue…

_Just don’t mess this up! One wrong move and this relationship will be over!_

What would Kuroko think if he was a bad kisser. Of course he wouldn't say anything, but surely there's be tons of thoughts running through his head.

He could bring out Bokushi again. Bokushi wouldn't mess up a kiss. He’d embrace him, lower him to his back and dominate him as he kisses pasisonately. But… Kuroko wouldn’t like that.

“Sei-chan.” Kuroko spoke looking at him.

Akashi took a deep breath. _Okay here it goes, this will be easy._

He moved closer Kuroko, feeling his heart beat heavily and a little faster than intended. Their teeth smacked together. He pulled away quickly ignoring the pain and looked at Kuroko wide eyed, millions of thoughts running through his head.

_Another failure._

“S-sorry Tetsuya…” He did his best to sound calm and collected. His insides went cold and he felt smaller and smaller. He felt as though his father had been standing over them watching and now shaking his head.

_That was a crucial moment and one of the simplest things ever, how could you have messed that up so bad. And you ruined it for Tetsuya._

He wanted to get up and run from the house and go bury his head somewhere. 

“Sei-chan!” Kuroko spoke firmer than Akashi had anticipated.

Akashi looked at him trying to hide his panic attack. But it was near impossible to hide anything from Kuroko.

“Don’t move,” Kuroko commanded.

Akashi held still. Kuroko put his hand on the side of his face and moved in slowly. He planted a kiss on Akashi's lips. It was sweet and gentle… Akashi felt himself relax, and then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He slowly slipped his tongue into Kuroko’s mouth.

“That was nice,” Kuroko said when they finished and laid his head against Akashi’s shoulder.

“Yeah… sorry about the first one…” Akashi said blushing.

“No, I was very nervous, and knowing that you were too, it made it easier for the second one.”

Akashi smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Kuroko always knew the right thing to say.


End file.
